Restless Nightmares
by galadriel787
Summary: The "prologue" to Harry Potter~ Lily is pregnant, and trying to make it through her Auror training. James, Remus, and Sirius are already out battling Voldemort in their respective Auror positions. It all leads up to that fateful night, October 31, 1981...
1. Nightmares, Aurors, & Baby Names

Chapter One~  
  
Lily Potter sat humming to herself as she read her favorite novel. It was actually a Muggle book, about the Salem Witch Trials in America in the late 17th century. Lily found it to be quite hilarious, as a matter of fact. The idea of those people being witches! Absurd really. The real witches of that time had found it funny too, and Lily had read many books by the witches and wizards alive during the witch trials. However, nothing compared to the Muggle versions. Lily got a strange sort of amusement from reading those novels.  
  
Lily's husband, James, was sitting at his desk reviewing his assignment for his next mission. James was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and tonight was one of the few nights that he had been home in over a month. Lily hoped that their one-year-old son, Harry, would fall asleep quickly that night, so that she and James could have some time to themselves.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, sat on the floor playing with his toys. Suddenly, he gave an immense yawn, and his little head bobbed forward.  
  
"Alright, Harry, time for you to go to bed," Lily said, putting her book aside. She picked up her son, and carried him over to James. James jumped up from his work, glad for a distraction. "Come on Harry!" he said, kissing the little boy's head. James carried Harry upstairs to tuck him in bed. Lily remained downstairs, absently sending Harry's toys into a little basket with a flick of her wand.  
  
Outside, there was a creak. And then another. A scrape at the door- Lily was already up with her wand at the ready, backing slowly towards the stairs. She started slowly up, keeping her eyes on the door. As she reached the landing at the top, she heard the door blow open and a chilling hiss ran through the house. Shivers flew down Lily's spine, as she backed into James.  
  
"James," she croaked, her eyes wild with fear. "Something. or someone. is down there."  
  
Lily Potter shot up in bed, gasping for breath, sweat collecting on her forehead.  
  
"James! Where are you James?" She exclaimed frantically. Her arm touched his back and she breathed a sigh of relief. James groaned, rolled over, and began snoring. Lily looked fondly at her husband as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare," she murmured. But... it had seemed so real. That hiss going through the house. definitely eerie. Lily looked up at the window that she had left open the night before. The trees rustled outside and spoke of rain. She hated not being able to sleep soundly throughout the night. Another side effect of this wonderful pregnancy. She woke at the littlest things. She hoped that once she had this baby she might get a good night's rest. But no, the baby would most likely wake her at the most unconvenient hours. Would she ever get a decent sleep?  
  
"Might as well go shut it," she muttered to herself. "No use in letting rain pour into the house." Tucking her wand in her pocket and methodically touching her ankle for her dagger, she lumbered out of bed and proceeded across the room.  
  
As she walked she mused over her dream, which was hard because it began slipping away the moment she had awoken. A normal night, but there had been one more person in addition to her and James. who was it? Their baby most likely. What had they named him? H. H. Harvey. no, Harold. not quite. Harry. That was it. Lily reached the window and shoved it down, bolting it tight. That shudder that ran through the house. it had a scary, ominous feel to it. Was her dream a warning? But a warning against what?  
  
Sighing, Lily returned to be and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * The next morning Lily remembered nothing of her dream. James came bounding down into the kitchen and kissed Lily as she was preparing breakfast.  
  
"Lily, do I look alright?" James asked nervously, trying to flatten his unruly hair.  
  
Lily laughed. "James you never worry about your looks! What makes today any different from all the rest?"  
  
"Because today is the day I go in for my interview for the Order of the Phoenix," James replied. James was already an Auror, one of the best. Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch, and the Auror's best, Alastor Moody had come together and recently formed a new level- the Order of the Phoenix. It was an elite group of Aurors who went on the most dangerous and difficult missions. At the moment, their main target was Voldemort, a Dark Wizard who had risen to power faster than any other in history.  
  
It had been ten years since the world first heard of Voldemort. He started off with a few followers, and then had rapidly gained more and more people as he tried to take over the world. So far, through the tireless efforts of many witches and wizards, led by Dumbledore, Voldemort had not yet been able to take power. Time was running out however. Many lives were being claimed daily, and all around the world came the news of killings, attacks, buildings being torn to the ground. Everyone knew who was behind it all. Voldemort, and his ever-growing group of followers. His most trusted and faithful servants formed his core group- the Death Eaters. The terror had spread to even the Muggle world. News was starting to come in of Muggle attackings. The situation was getting way out of control. Secretly, even Dumbledore had his misgivings about the Order of the Phoenix. It was started too late, in his opinion, and it should have been born years ago, before Voldemort had such a grip on the world. Still, he would think, if we're all going to die, we might as well die fighting and giving it our all.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was a new order, and their first mission of taking on Voldemort would be the one to make or break them. Eager for the challenge, James had sent in an application along with thousands of other Aurors- and he had received an invitation. This interview -along with physical and magical tests- would determine whether James made it. It was now late April. During the month of May, it would be determined which of the invitees could enter the Order (of the several hundred around the world that had applied, only five hundred received invitations. Of these five hundred, one hundred would be chosen for the Order). They would spend the summer training and be ready to begin their mission by the middle of fall. The Order would then be split into twenty-five teams of four, each with their own special assignment and posting throughout the wizarding world.  
  
"Oh James, how could I forget!" Lily exclaimed. "Honey, you look fine, and don't worry, I know you'll make it." Lily was in Auror training herself, but she could no longer make the physical training due to her pregnancy. She still attended her classroom sessions however, determined to make it in.  
  
James hurriedly wolfed down his breakfast of eggs, sausage, tomatoes, and toast. He gulped his tea and grabbed his satchel.  
  
"Wish me luck!" James said kissing his wife. With a pop, he apparated off to London to meet with the Minister of Magic.  
  
Lily sighed, and began waving her wand, clearing up the breakfast dishes. Then she went upstairs for a hot shower before apparating herself to her Auror training.  
  
* * *  
  
James popped into the waiting room at the Ministry of Magic. Several other Aurors were already there, glancing nervously around, wiping their hands on their robes, nodding to acquaintances. James spotted Frank and Margo Longbottom, old friends of his from school. Frank was one year younger than James, and had been in Gryffindor. Margo, a cheerful, jovial woman had been a Hufflepuff. Both had flown through their Auror training in record time, and had risen swiftly to the top. They had completed many successful missions, and many dark wizards were in Azkaban courtesy of the Longbottoms. Popular, and known for their raucous parties, James had no doubt that the Longbottoms would be selected for the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"James, how are you?" Frank exclaimed, jumping up and seizing James' hand.  
  
"I'm doing great Frank," James replied with a grin. "Hello, Margo, how are you? I'm sorry Lily and I couldn't make your last party; she was feeling a bit ill."  
  
"Too bad James, you missed a good one!" Margo said, hugging James. "Sirius came. Took a little too much mead and started to sporadically shrink everything in sight."  
  
"I swear my pants still aren't the right size, since he shrunk them," Frank said, vainly pulling at the waistband.  
  
"Now Frank, that wasn't Sirius. I told you not to have fourth helpings of my plum pudding. You know how it goes straight to the waist," Margo said in a teasing voice.  
  
"All the more reason for me to join this Order," Frank said. "Whip me back into shape like that stud you married, huh Margo?" James and Margo burst out laughing as Frank struck a bodybuilder's pose.  
  
"So James, enough about us, how's Lily doing?" Margo said.  
  
"Oh, she's doing fine," James replied. "A little upset that it's going to take her longer to complete Auror training, but she's still sticking with it."  
  
"And with her pregnancy and everything," Margo said admiringly. "I'm so impressed at her dedication. It takes a lot of guts to join this and she's tough. She'll pull through and before you know it, she'll be in this Order fighting . . . hopefully we'll be right alongside of her."  
  
"Yeah, but what does she want to be out there for?" Frank said softly looking off into space. "It's rough, this job is. I've seen too many horrors out there. Enough to last me for the next thousand years. And then people ask me if I get used to it. You can never get used to this job. Nothing can prepare you for the shock, the grief, the terror that comes with this job. Going through those burned buildings, looking at the bodies, not knowing if the next one is going to be your sister, your friend, an aunt, even your enemy. It kills me to see those faces, even ones that I loathed back at Hogwarts. I just stand there at a loss for words, thinking, "God, look at how much of their life was left ahead of them. Who knows what they could've accomplished? Look at what they did accomplish. Why are they gone? Why them? Why? Why God, why?" And look what I'm doing now. Signing up to go off and see more horrors, go through more dangers, not knowing whether I'll live to see tomorrow." Frank shook his head. Margo stroked his arm soothingly, while James shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew Frank was still struggling with the loss of his brother, whom he was very close to. Suddenly Frank looked up. "Hey, it's not all bad though, right James? Completing those missions, watching those wizards get thrown into Azkaban . . . there's just no feeling like it. And the thrill of taking on a new mission, knowing that they trust you enough to go out there with people's lives at stake . . . being an Auror has its ups and downs. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
Just then a witch stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"Frank and Margo Longbottom," she announced looking up from her list.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Frank said with a wry grin. "Wish us luck James!"  
  
"Aw, Frank, who are you kidding? You know you two will make it!" James replied with a grin.  
  
"Just the same, nothing like having a little extra luck helping you." Frank said.  
  
"Give my best to Lily," Margo said, rising. "And good luck yourself, Potter. See you on the other side!"  
  
They started off through the doors, while James sank back down in his seat, dreading the interview and the following tests. The witch went the names quickly, too quickly for James' taste. All too soon, she stepped through the door, looked down at her list, then glanced back up at the room of anxious witches and wizards.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning class," said Marjorie Retusa. Marjorie was a short stocky, middle-aged woman who was a former Auror. A nasty encounter with a dragon on one of her missions a few years back had injured her badly and had sidelined her. She was still on reserve, and had taken to teaching the AITs (Aurors In Training). Right now she was teaching the Advanced Strategy & Analysis class. These students, which included Lily, were in the final stretch of Auror training. They had elected to take the Strategist/Analyst Auror position, meaning they worked at Headquarters, organizing and strategizing the Aurors' every move. The other Auror positions were Field Auror (such as James), Charm-breakers (Remus Lupin was one), and the Special Ops, who were chosen to go on the spy missions (Sirius Black was one). Some of these Aurors were to be selected, but their division heads conducted interviews, not the mass one James had to attend, which was strictly for Field Aurors.  
  
Each team of four Field Aurors would have a Strategist/Analyst on base, a Charm-breaker who would accompany them on missions, and a Special Ops team member who would do spying and investigative work. Lily fervently hoped that if she and James made it into the Order they would be assigned to the same group. She knew James would make it in. He doubted himself, but who was he kidding? Top of his class at Hogwarts, Head Boy, Gryffindor Seeker (he still had the body from those days too, Lily thought with a smile), and one of the best Aurors around. Not to mention he was a Marauder back at Hogwarts, which started his Auror skills, what with all the sneaking he, Remus, and Sirius would do. And although very few people knew this, James was also an Animagus, which he accomplished in his fifth year, an extroadinary feat for someone only that far along in the wizarding school. 'Yes,' Lily thought, 'James will most definitely be chosen for the Order.'  
  
Lily, on the other hand, would just barely have graduated from the Auror Academy when interviews in the other departments would begin. Plus, she would be having a baby (due in July), and she would have to devote time to him or her (Lily and James had decided to wait until the baby's birth, and have him or her be a surprise). There was no way Lily was going to allow her child to be raised by someone other than her and James.  
  
With her mind on the baby, Lily started musing for the millionth time about names while Professor Retusa stepped outside to speak to a visitor. Lily had a name for a girl already picked out -Alexandria Michelle- and James had chosen a name too -Katherine Nicole- but neither had decided on a name if the baby turned out to be a boy. Lily grinned as she remembered the night she, James, Remus, and Sirius tried to come up with names.  
  
"So what about James?" James had suggested.  
  
"Oh come on, Prongs," Sirius replied. "Don't go on the ego trip. You were good back at school, man, but not that good."  
  
"Besides," Lily had said. "James is way too formal for a little boy. And you know I can't stand the name 'Jimmy.' It just sounds. awful."  
  
"Here's a novel idea," Sirius said. "You should name it after me- wouldn't that be so cute? Little Sirius Potter."  
  
"Now who's going on the ego trip?" James retorted.  
  
"Honestly, you should just go with a nice sensible name, like Michael, or John," Remus had said, watching Sirius roll on the floor howling 'Little Sirius Potter.'  
  
"Sure, and then my child will have the same name as every fourth wizard on the planet!" James said. Sirius had stopped laughing, and sat down in his chair again with a more serious expression on his face.  
  
"Alright then chaps, give the boy a weird name. Wait, wait, there is a method to my madness," he said raising a hand, his lips twitching. "Now think about it. Doesn't every great and powerful wizard have a weird name? Like Albus? What the? I mean, where the bloody'ell did that come from? Or Voldemort? What were his parents on when they named him? You've got to give the kid a weird name. what if he becomes famous? You don't want him famous with a commonplace name like Remus."  
  
"Hey!" Remus said, sitting up. "That's not a commonplace name at all! In fact the Daily Prophet did a study a few years back that showed there are only three other people on the planet with the name Remus!"  
  
"Calm down Moony! I was only joking!" Sirius had said, off in another laughing fit.  
  
"Don't listen to him," Remus said rolling his eyes. "Go with a good name, like-"  
  
"James said he doesn't want a child with an everyday name, and I agree! We don't our son to be another Tom, Dick, or Harry!" Lily had said, getting fed up with the three of them.  
  
"Hey Lily, didn't something happen with you and Tom's dick back at Hogwarts?" Sirius said.  
  
"Whoa, what's this?" James exclaimed as Lily turned bright red. "Tom who? Tom Felton? Wasn't he a bit -ahem!- lacking in the -uh- family jewels?"  
  
"No, his family jewels were pretty nice, I mean he showed me.." Lily had mused, not catching James' drift. Sirius had then broken out in another laughing fit. "NO, NOT LIKE THAT SIRIUS BLACK! James, I swear I didn't mean it like tha- shut up you two!" She yelled at Sirius and Remus who were now beside themselves with laughter. "Oh forget it! Who's to say this baby is even going to be a boy!"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe you should ask ol' Tom to judge. he'd be able to tell! He was just barely a man himself! But then again you know that, right Lils?" Sirius chortled.  
  
While Sirius had continued teasing Lily, James had sat pondering the name 'Harry' for a moment. Commonplace, maybe, but 'Harry Potter' had a nice ring to it.  
  
Lily laughed softly to herself as she remembered that night. Those were the good times. before Voldemort had solidified his power. Now it was hard for them to get together, with Sirius away on Special Ops missions much of the time, and Lupin working overtime and battling his.condition. Frank and Margo Longbottom did a good job of trying to keep the old crowd together, but even their parties were starting to become fewer and far between.  
  
". and so, because you have completed the book, it is now time for you to get some hands on experience," Professor Retusa had reentered the classroom, and had started. "Class will take place in the Simulations Base, here at the Academy. Twice a week, we will be visiting the Observation Deck of the real Strategist Base to see Strategist/Analyst Aurors in action. Most of you have identified you strengths to know which role you will most likely be in, whether it is in Mission Prep, Data Analysis, or Ongoing Mission Analyst. Of course, everyone will get the opportunity to simulate the different roles, but over the coming weeks, you performance will determine not only your grade, but your career that you will assume when you graduate. You will enter the ranks of the Strategist/Analyst Aurors as soon as you graduate. Because as you know, times are becoming more and more dangerous, and it is imperative that we get all the help we can in. Oh, and Order of the Phoenix interviews will begin in a matter of weeks. Only you third years and the Aurors will be interviewed. The first and second years are too inexperienced for this. I suggest you work hard in the coming weeks so that you can better your chances of being selected for the Order." Professor Retusa glanced around the room. "Everyone ready then? Let's go." The third year Strategist class apparated to the Simulations Base.  
  
"Now this base is set up exactly like the real Strategist Headquarters," Professor continued, as everyone appeared outside the Simulations Base. "Today, you will simply be familiarizing yourself with the layout and the various tools and such in the room.  
  
"Behind me, you can see the doors into the main room. Other rooms, such as the Data Room, the Map Room, the Nap Room, and the kitchen, branch off the main room. Believe me, you will find the kitchen and the Nap Room quite convenient, especially for those of you who choose to specialize in Ongoing Missions Analysis. As you will be in this base for long hours monitoring your Field Aurors and their missions, the kitchen and Nap Room will become little heavenly havens for you.  
  
"Now, these doors are protected by a series of advanced charms. However, to spare you the time of trying to disarm many charms, there is a simple decoding charm that will disarm the complex charm system. As the charms magically shuffle themselves at different times of the day, it is crucial that you learn the sequences backwards, forwards, upside-down, and so on, because, quite literally, some of the sequences do change to backwards or upside-down. And do be careful, because an incorrect sequence will result in a horrid mix of curses and jinxes being thrown at you. Ever wonder why Professor Gortar's hand bubbles?"  
  
The class snorted. Professor Gortar taught the Charm-breaker Aurors. His left hand had the effect of bubbles lazily filling up and then lazily popping, quite similar to the Polyjuice Potion effect, only much slower.  
  
"Professor Gortar tapped the wrong sequence with his wand, and got blasted by a particularly nasty combination of jinxes," Retusa said. "Never did find a cure. His hand still bubbles because of that. Well, enough talk. Shall we go in?" 


	2. Graduation

Chapter 2~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James carried Harry up the stairs to his room. The little boy had already fallen asleep in his father's arms. James placed Harry in his crib and placed a blanket over him. Harry sighed and curled his tiny fist around the end of his blanket. James smiled warmly at his son. Using his wand, he prodded little moons and stars on Harry's ceiling to make them shine softly. James raised his wand to then extinguish the candles floating in the room when a shudder ran through the house, making James' hair stand on end. Harry wailed and sat up. James ran over and put his son back down. Harry would have none of it though. He looked terrified, yet didn't cry out again. James stepped out into the hallway to get Lily.  
  
Lily backed straight into James. Fear was written all over her face.  
  
"James," she cried, in a low hoarse whisper. "Something. or someone. is down there."  
  
"I know," James said, pulling Lily close, trying to act brave, but was feeling far from it. That shudder, it wasn't just the wind. It was a surge of power. In his heart, James knew exactly what had happened. They had been found out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily shot straight up in bed, not an easy feat for a woman eight months pregnant. James was already up; Lily could hear bacon sizzling downstairs. She quickly made the bed and hopped into the shower. It was a beautiful June morning, bright and sunny, quite unlike the typical cold, wet days in England. Perfect weather for a perfect day- Lily was finally graduating from the Auror Academy. Next week, she would begin her duties and also be interviewed for the Order of the Phoenix. Lily could hardly wait. James was anxiously awaiting his owl from the ministry that would tell him whether he had made it into the Order or not. Remus and Sirius would be interviewed next week as well, in their own respective Auror branches.  
  
Lily got dressed in her favorite bottle-green dress robes that matched her eyes perfectly (Lily had performed a simple Alteration charm that had enlarged the robes due to her baby). She grabbed her black trainee robes with the silver Auror Academy insignia, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Morning Lils!" James exclaimed cheerfully as Lily entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning James," Lily replied, planting a kiss on James' lips.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud pop. And another. James leaped at the frying pan, thinking it was the bacon.  
  
"Good morning chaps!" said a loud voice. Sirius came striding into the kitchen, Remus a step behind him. "How's the old girl?" he said, slapping Lily lightly on the back. "Sirius, I'm not a cow," Lily said laughing.  
  
"Right you are! James! G'day guv'nah!" Sirius said cheekily.  
  
"Hello Lily," Remus said embracing her. "All excited about graduating and joining our ranks?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I-"  
  
"Well of course Remus, what did you think, she wants to stay at the Academy? Come on Moony, I thought you're smarter that! By the way Lily let me the first to say that those robes look absolutely smashing on you," Sirius said.  
  
"He means what's under the robes," Remus muttered.  
  
"Oh, now you've gone too far!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and charging at Remus, who ducked and spun out of the way. Sirius tripped over a chair and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"I'm alright," Sirius said jumping up quickly, as James snorted into his tea. "Say Lily, how's Little Sirius Potter coming along?"  
  
"Sirius for the one millionth time, the baby is not going to be called LITTLE SIRIUS POTTER!" James yelled.  
  
"Calm down, calm down Prongs, only joking. my, Lily, it must be hard living with a husband who PMS's," Sirius grinned.  
  
"PADFOOT!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm serious now, I'm sorry. I say, do I smell something burning?"  
  
"Bacon!" James leaped at the frying pan yet again, seizing the now extra- crispy, blackened bacon.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and Remus as James scampered around the kitchen, trying to come up with breakfast. Finally they all sat down to eat. Suddenly they were interrupted by another popping noise ("It had better not be the ruddy bacon!"), this time coming from the direction of the fireplace. Frank Longbottom's head had appeared, and James jumped up to go over and talk with him.  
  
"James, how are you?" Frank said. "Where's Lily? Just want to congratulate her." Lily stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Remus and Sirius also walked over.  
  
"Hello Lily, Sirius, Remus," Frank's head nodded to each of them in turn. "Congratulations on graduating and making it in!"  
  
"Thanks Frank, aren't you coming to the ceremony though?" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, we'll try to make it. Margo just stumbled out of bed now; she overslept. We were out at Mundungus' house last night; he had a party going. Anyway, we got home really late, so that's why we're just getting up. I think Margo has a slight hangover, so I'd better go whip up something for that. Just wanted to pop in and tell you congratulations Lily! We hope you make it into the Order!"  
  
"Thanks Frank! Give my best to Margo! I hope she feels better!" Lily replied.  
  
"See you at work," James said.  
  
"Bye, hopefully we'll make it to the ceremony in time!" Frank said, and with a pop he was gone. Sirius had sat back down at the table and was wolfing down the bacon. The others turned around to see Sirius guiltily setting the last piece of bacon back down on the plate. Grinning goofily, he offered the plate around.  
  
"Bacon anyone?"  
  
* * *  
  
". . . These students have trained long and hard these past three years," the Headmaster of the Auror Academy, Archie Whittle, was saying. "They have spent hours in the simulator, more hours watching our Aurors in action, even more hours cramming for exams, and they have finally made it. I'm proud to present to you the Auror Academy Class of 1980!"  
  
The class stood, as the crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
"Students, when I call your name, would you please come forward to receive your diplomas and upcoming assignments. Also, hand over your black trainee robes, and receive your official Auror robes.  
  
"Dennis Andrews!" The crowd applauded as Dennis stepped forward, shook hands with the professors (grimacing slightly at Professor Gortar's bubbling hand), and handed in his black robes for the deep, midnight blue robes with the golden Auror insignia. As he slipped into his new robes, Professor Whittle came forward and handed him his diploma and assignments.  
  
"Markus Atley!" Professor Whittle called out next.  
  
Lily sighed as she watched Markus bound up the steps to the stage. She couldn't believe that she was finally graduating. Why, oh why must they go in alphabetical order? Why couldn't they go backwards and start with Melinda Zorcer? 'Great name,' Lily thought to herself. 'I would hate to be at the end for everything.' She should've gone through with her Auror training before marrying James- they would've gotten to 'Lily Evans' a lot sooner than they would 'Lily Potter.'  
  
Lily nervously tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Then uncrossed them. Then crossed them again.  
  
'How much longer?'  
  
* * *  
  
James sat with Remus and Sirius watching student after student file up and receive his or her robe, diploma, and assignments. He could see Lily from here, and she looked impatient. He knew how long she had had to wait for this day- longer than some of her friends because she was out often at the beginning of her pregnancy. Between doctor's visits and morning sickness (Lily hadn't even been able to keep an anti-morning sickness potion down) she had missed quite a bit of school. Not to mention some physical training days when she just got too big and it would've endangered the baby as well. However, since she was going into the Strategist/Analyst Auror field, she didn't need as many of those hours. She would continue some physical training after the baby was born.  
  
James felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Frank and Margo Longbottom slide into the seats behind him.  
  
"Hi Frank, Margo," James said. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Margo said. "Frank gave me a potion for my hangover, but either it's not working, or it's taking a really long time to take effect."  
  
"Have they called her yet?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, they're only in the G's right now," James said.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be here awhile," Sirius added.  
  
"Wonderful," Margo added, looking a little paler. "Don't get me wrong James, I'm so happy for Lily. Normally, I'd be able to make it through this. But my stomach's rebelling today."  
  
"I'm sorry Margo," Remus said sympathetically.  
  
"Hey Margo, if you're going to puke, turn to the side so you don't ruin my robes," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
"Shhhh!" said a wizard usher in the aisle.  
  
"Just like old times, huh Prongs, Moony?" Sirius whispered. "Still getting in trouble at assemblies." James lightly punched Sirius' arm. Remus just rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, I'll shut up," Sirius said, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.  
  
Professor Whittle droned on and on, naming student after student as they graduated and were made official. Finally he made it to the 'P's'  
  
"Sarah Peters!"  
  
"Thomas Peterson!"  
  
"Donald Pollard!"  
  
"Lily Potter!"  
  
"There she is! There she is!" Sirius exclaimed as Lily stood up and began to make her way towards the stage. James was beaming with pride, while trying to push Sirius aside for a better view of his wife. Remus had a camera with him and was trying to snap a picture of Lily.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to cry," Sirius said, pulling out a humongous handkerchief.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot," James said, shoving Sirius over.  
  
"Frank," Margo said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Would you move?" Remus muttered irritably to Sirius as Lily started shaking the hands of all the professors.  
  
"Frank," Margo said again, more urgently.  
  
"What is it, Margo?" Frank asked quickly.  
  
"She's gonna blow!" Sirius said a little too loudly.  
  
"Quiet!" snapped a wizard usher.  
  
"Move!" snarled Margo as she began climbing over people, her face as white as a sheet.  
  
"Not on me Margo," Sirius said turning around.  
  
"Sirius Black." Margo glared.  
  
"SHUT UP PADFOOT!" James yelled as Lily received her diploma and assignments.  
  
"Picture!" Remus said jumping up.  
  
Suddenly Margo pitched forward and bent over, vomiting. Frank dove to catch her, knocking James into Sirius. Remus spun around to tell them to be quiet, when Sirius and James lost their balance, falling backwards across the seats and knocking into Frank, who landed into the lap of a huge, unpleasant looking wizard. Sirius grabbed at Remus' arm to pull himself up. Remus' finger depressed the button and got a picture of the whole comical scene - Margo doubled over, Frank looking uneasily at the face of a rather mean looking man, and Sirius and James tangled up, sprawled across the seats.  
  
"Get off me, Padfoot!" James said, pushing Sirius off of him.  
  
"Going!" Sirius said, jumping up. Frank jumped off the man, muttering apologies, and helping up Margo. Remus sank into his seat, bemoaning the ruined moment.  
  
"Now we've missed it!" James said, facing the stage in time to see Lily returning to her seat.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lily Potter!"  
  
Lily rose from her seat, beaming with pride. She had finally made it! As soon as she made it across the stage she would be a full-fledged Auror! Lily made her way up to the stage to the sounds of the audience applauding. She climbed up the stairs, and began shaking the hands of her professors. The applause slowly died away, and she could hear people scuffling in the audience. Were people actually fighting out there? Lily paused a moment, and turned around to see Remus standing up, trying to get a picture, Frank trying to help Margo, who was fighting people to get out of her row of seats. Sirius and James were elbowing each other. Lily rolled her eyes and grinned, then proceeded to Professor Whittle to receive her diploma.  
  
"Congratulations Lily," Professor Whittle said, giving Lily a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you very much Professor," Lily said breathlessly, handing over he black trainee robes and receiving her new midnight blue robes, diploma, and assignments.  
  
"Good luck," the professor said, winking at her.  
  
Lily smiled back and turned around to walk back to her seat. She saw a light go off, and a heap of people together, where James had been sitting.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself, as wizards rushed over to help. 'What have they done now?' 


End file.
